A thin line between love and hate
by animeprincess133
Summary: What happens when teen throb Syaoran Li starts to go to Sakura's new school? Well swooning fans and love will spark! Things start goin crazy when a slut and Sakura's old best friend barge into the picture!
1. Chance meeting

AnimePrincess: hey all! This is actually Sakura-tenshi's story she made me put this on for her since her computer is down and I don't know her password.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any ccs characters -_- way to rub it in.  
  
A thin line between love and hate  
  
Chapter 1  
  
12:00 P.M.  
  
Sakura woke up to a good start...yeah right!  
  
The alarm clock rang to no end. "5 more minutes." Sakura mumbled. It kept on ringing. She grabbed it and held it to her slatted eyes "I SAID 5 MORE MINUTES!" (A/n..Omg! Sakura is having a conversation with intimate objects.like me n_n;;;) She yelled throwing it against the wall.only to realize it was her phone "oopsi"  
  
Sakura picked up her phone and held it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" the person on the other side said.  
  
"Who is this?" Sakura asked the person.  
  
"I can't believe you don't even know you're own friend's voice" the person fake cried.  
  
"Tomoyo why you calling at this time?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ummm..Sakura its 12:00" Tomoyo said.  
  
"So why you calling then?" She asked trying to prove a point.  
  
"Sakura its 12:00 PM" she said emphasizing the 'pm' part.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh" Sakura sighed. "Well come over" She said rubbing the sleep out of her emerald eyes, while holding the phone with her shoulder.  
  
"Okay!" Tomoyo said.  
  
Click.the line went dead  
  
'Why the hell didn't anyone wake me up?' Sakura thought getting out of bed and pulling on her new outfit designed and made by Tomoyo....which consisted of jean hip huggers with a line of green glitter down the side. With a green shirt that said cutie in green glitter, and brushing her auburn colored hair.  
  
Sakura walked down the hall way and looked into the rooms to find no one was in any of them.  
  
So she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, to find a note from her father..which said...  
  
~dear sakura,  
  
Your brother and I are out in the town. You may have a couple of friends over.  
  
We'll be back around 7:00 or 8:00  
  
Dad~  
  
'Wow I have the whole day by myself' Sakura thought..the doorbell rang...'my mistake'  
  
The door swung open and standing there was Tomoyo, her grayish-purple hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Hiya Sakura!" she said with a bright smile.  
  
"Hey come on in" Sakura said moving to the side.  
  
"That outfit looks so great on you!" she said her amethyst colored eyes in stars.  
  
"So what shall we do today?" Sakura asked  
  
"Maybe the mall?" Tomoyo suggested  
  
"Sure let me get my money" Sakura said running up the stairs to her room  
  
'Thank god I saved my money' she thought running back down the stairs.  
  
"You ready?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yup let's go" she said.  
  
They were off.  
  
~at the mall~  
  
"Let's get something to munch!" Sakura said, walking down the never ending halls of clothes, clothes, and more clothes.  
  
"Okay!" Tomoyo said following close behind.  
  
Sakura was talking in deep conversation..not seeing someone in front of her  
  
Sakura was about to eat dirt...actually tile, she awaited the ground but it never came.  
  
Instead she was in the arms of a stranger.  
  
"I'm sorry are you okay?" the boy asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Sakura said looking up to meet intense amber eyes.  
  
Sakura got up with the help of him.  
  
"Well I gotta go" Sakura said getting ready to go, but he grabbed her wrist. Sakura turned to him. His chestnut colored bangs surrounding his face in a beautiful array.  
  
"Wait what's your name" he asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Sakura asked "I don't even know you. You could be some maniac stalker."  
  
"I'm Syaoran Li, now will you tell me?" he asked Sakura.  
  
"That's not what I meant, but I'm Sakura Kinomoto" She said with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Okay bye Sakura" he said with a charming smile.  
  
"Bye" Sakura said.  
  
"Who was that?" Tomoyo asked catching up to her.  
  
"Some boy I think his name was Syaoran" Sakura said calmly  
  
"Y-you mean Syaoran Li" she asked stuttering a bit.  
  
"Yeah why?" She asked  
  
"That boy..Syaoran he is in the hottest band in Japan" Tomoyo said  
  
"Really? Who cares?" Sakura said a little on the harsh side.  
  
"I know you don't like guys after your last boyfriend but you're going to have to let it go...get on with your life "she said.  
  
"I know I'm sorry Tomoyo...lets go get food" Sakura said changing the subject.  
  
"Okay!" she said.  
  
'I'll probably never see him again though' she thought.  
  
~later in the day~  
  
Sakura was sitting in her room when her brother walked into my room.  
  
"Hey monster someone is on the phone for you...I think his name was Syaoran" he mumbled the last part.  
  
'What?' She thought grabbing the phone. "Hello this is Sakura speaking"  
  
"Hello. It's Syaoran" he said.  
  
"How did you get my number?" Sakura asked.  
  
"There are such things as phonebooks" he said joking "did you know you're the only Kinomoto?"  
  
"oh" Sakura said." so why did you call?"  
  
"Because I wanted to talk to you" he said glad they were talking on the phone because he was blushing like crazy...  
  
"Umm..okay what should we talk about?" She asked.  
  
"What school do you go to?" he asked.  
  
"Tomeda high" Sakura said. "why?"  
  
"Cool I'm going to start there too" he said.  
  
"Cool" She said." but if I may ask why aren't you going to a private high school instead of a public school?"  
  
"Well I want to see what its like to be a normal kid..and yes it's was okay to ask." He said.  
  
"Oh I thought you would like being rich and everything?" Sakura said not necessarily to him.  
  
"you got it all wrong Sakura being rich isn't that fun you don't have all that many friends they are more like stalkers or fans....my friends are my cousins Eriol and Meiling..." he said.  
  
"Are all you guys going to my school?" She asked.  
  
"I guess so" he said. "I suggest you be aware of Meiling she hates every girl I talk to"  
  
"Ummm.O.kay" Sakura said a little uncertain.  
  
"Just to let you know there is a girl..a popular slut who goes after any hot guy I suggest you stay away from her, she has ways of forcing people into being her boyfriend..." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Really?" he asked  
  
"Well yeah I mean you're in the hottest band why wouldn't she?" She said knowingly.  
  
"I guess" he said  
  
"HEY MONSTER IT'S TIME FOR DINNER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" her brother Touya yelled.  
  
"I have to go" Sakura said crestfallen.  
  
"Okay see you at school Sakura" he said  
  
"Okay!" She said, hanging up the phone 


	2. new kids, and announcements of a play

Animeprincess133: hey again I'm back! There was a huge fire.  
  
Sakura-Tenshi: yeah I had to evacuate my house --  
  
Animeprincess133: yeah it sucks! It's still there! And its hard to breathe outside.  
  
Sakura-Tenshi: Well on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Heya" Sakura was early for a change.  
  
"You're early Sakura" Tomoyo said with wide eyes.  
  
"Yeah cool huh?" She said.  
  
"Lets go you're not that early" Tomoyo said.  
  
in class  
  
Everyone in class was bickering about how a star was coming to Tomeda High which got to one of Sakura's last nerves.  
  
She stood up about scream her head off till the teacher walked in....'damn' she thought. She quickly sat down.  
  
"Good morning class" he said happily.  
  
"Good morning" the class said in unison.......Sakura reluctantly said good morning.  
  
"I have good news for you guys." He said  
  
"What are they" Chiharu asked impatiently.  
  
"The first of the two is we will be having three new kids in the class" he said.  
  
Most of the girls snickered saying stuff like "oh my god it's going to be Syaoran!" or "I hope he notices me" and the all powerful witch Jennifer saying "it will be Syaoran, and he will notice me, and he will fall for my good looks" (a/n: no offence if your name is Jennifer, I just couldn't think of a name.)  
  
"Please welcome Syaoran Li, Meiling Li, and Eriol Hiiragizawa" the teacher said.  
  
In walked a boy with navy blue hair and dark blue eyes rimmed with glasses......'that must be Eriol' Sakura thought.  
  
He flashed a charming smile.  
  
Next walked in Syaoran. He gave everyone a half-hearted smile.  
  
Lastly a girl who had jet black hair tied in two buns and ruby red eyes walked into the room.  
  
Her eyes flashed menacingly.  
  
"Which one of you is Sakura Kinomoto?" she asked......more like barked.  
  
Sakura stood up...."I am why do you care?" Sakura barked back.  
  
"Don't hang around my cousin!" she yelled.  
  
"I'll hang around with who ever I want to!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
At that point Sakura was on her feet ready to grab her throat out.....as was Meiling.  
  
Tomoyo and the Rika both had to hold Sakura down to keep Sakura from attacking her, while Syaoran and Eriol had to hold down Meiling.  
  
"What is with you Sakura?" the teacher asked.  
  
"What is with me? What is with her?" Sakura said pointing to meiling. "I'm leaving, this is stupid I'm not going to stand here and listen to her blab about her cousin!"  
  
After everyone settled down the teacher continued.  
  
"Class we are going to be doing a play for the school." The teacher said.  
  
"What play are we going to be doing?" Naoko asked  
  
"That is up to you to decide." The teacher said  
  
There where a ton of kids saying they wanted Cinderella. While others screamed out sleeping beauty. Tomoyo stood up and shouted "We should make our own play one which we decided to make ourselves. And it will also show off our creative side." and after that all the other kids thought her idea would be the best.  
  
"Well Tomoyo what did you have in mind for the play?" the teacher asked  
  
"Well I was thinking maybe it could be about a girl who doesn't believe in love," she pondered to herself and continued," then all of a sudden a boy comes into her life unexpectedly of course and turns ther world up-side down, for the better."  
  
"Wow Tomoyo that's great" the teacher said. "What do you guys think?"  
  
"It's great!" the class said.  
  
lunch period  
  
"Tomoyo where did you come up with that?" Eriol asked coming up to Tomoyo.  
  
"Well I thought it up thinking about one of my friends" she said.  
  
"Do you mean Sakura?" he asked already knowing the answer. (I think I might make Eriol read minds )  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Why is it for Sakura?" Eriol asked knowing all of the answers ahead of time.  
  
"Well she hasn't really liked guys after her last boyfriend." He said.  
  
"Why now of all times?" he asked.  
  
"Well I'm tired of seeing her like this, so I'll use the play to help her face her problems and over come them" Tomoyo said.  
  
"You really care about your friend that much?" he asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah she is like a sister to me." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'll help you then." Eriol declared.  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo said a bright smile plastered on her face.  
  
"I hope it will work, and I hope Meiling doesn't try to ruin anything." Tomoyo said after an awkward silence.  
  
"Nah, she wont she isn't that type of girl. I hope Jennifer doesn't do anything stupid." Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo smile faded and was replaced with a frown. "I hope Sakura is okay" she said softly.  
  
"Tomoyo don't worry Sakura will be just fine.....I'm pretty sure Syaoran went after her." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I hope so..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Cheer up Tomoyo you look much better with a smile then a frown." He said making her blush and smile.  
  
Meiling came up to them.  
  
"Hey I'm really sorry for barking at Sakura like that...if I known they were friends I wouldn't have gotten so upset." She said.  
  
"It's okay.....but you shouldn't be apologizing to me, you should apologize to Sakura." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah I should." Meiling said. "I hope I get the chance too"  
  
"I'm sure you will," Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
"Eriol where is Syaoran?" Meiling asked outloud.  
  
"I'm not sure." He lied.  
  
somewhere in the park near the school  
  
Sakura sat on a swing in the park.  
  
"Why did you leave?" a familiar voice said.  
  
Sakura turned to face none other than Syaoran Li.  
  
"S-S-Syaoran? W-what are you doing here?" She asked, stuttering.  
  
"The question is what are you doing here alone? And why did you leave?" he asked care showing all over his face.  
  
Sakura turned away she couldn't look into his eyes.  
  
"I come here to think. And I left because I couldn't take it anymore." Sakura said, still looking away.  
  
"Sakura..." He started. He grabbed her chin softly forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Syaoran I'm really sorry for yelling at your cousin..."Sakura stated quickly.  
  
"Sakura it wasn't your fault" he sighed "my cousin is way to overly protective." he said.  
  
'Like my brother' Sakura thought with a smile forming.  
  
"You wanna go back to school Tomoyo is worried about you.....Eriol is trying to comfort her." He said with a grin.  
  
"No I'd rather not go back I'll go back on Monday since its Friday and I'll call Tomoyo." she said getting up.  
  
"Well then let me walk you home." He suggested.  
  
"Ummm...if you want" Sakura said.  
  
"I want too" he said quickly his cheeks a faint pink.  
  
They walked in a comforting silence.  
  
They reached the house in about 10 minutes.  
  
Sakura reached out to grab the doorknob when the door forcefully swung open.  
  
"Where have you been? I got a call from the school saying you stormed out after you got into a fight with a girl." Sakura's father asked.  
  
"I've been at the park like I usually do when I get into fights." Sakura said it like it was no big deal.  
  
"Oh yeah I sorta forgot" Sakura's father sweat dropped. Her fathers head turned to Syaoran "Who are you?"  
  
Syaoran bowed down respectively "my name is Li Syaoran. Nice to meet you Mr. Kinomoto"  
  
'Wow he is so respectful...' Sakura thought and her father must have been thinking along the same lines.  
  
"Come on in...both of you" he said gesturing them in.  
  
They silently walked over to the living room.  
  
At the same moment Touya came down the stairs, hearing the door shut.  
  
"Sakura where have you been?!" he asked worriedly, his face showing concern.  
  
His head turned to Syaoran and his concerned face turned to one of displeasure.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked.  
  
"Um...I'm Li Syaoran." Syaoran said politely.  
  
"What are you doing here? And who are you to my sister?" Touya asked.  
  
"Um I was walking your sister home. And I am just a friend." Syaoran said a little irritated for being asked so many questions.  
  
Sakura caught the irritation in his voice so she decided to stop it.  
  
"Um Touya?" Sakura asked. Touya looked to her so she continued. "I think the laundry is done"  
  
"Oh yeah!" he said turning around but not before giving Syaoran a glare.  
  
"Sorry about that." Her father said scratching his head innocently.  
  
"No, no it's perfectly fine I have a cousin who's just the same way." He said giving Sakura a half apologetic and half innocent smile.  
  
She smirked, in return.  
  
"So Syaoran you're new here I'm guessing since I never see you around." Sakura's father half asked and half stated.  
  
"Yes I am" he said. "I just moved here from Hong Kong"  
  
"Syaoran would you like to have dinner over here tonight?" Sakura's father asked  
  
"Um..." he started. At that moment a picture of Touya killing him and Meiling killing Sakura popped into his mind. He shuttered. "No I wouldn't want to intrude...plus my mom and cousin would kill me for being late."  
  
"Well okay maybe some other time..." her father suggested  
  
"Yeah maybe" Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time.  
  
"Well...I should probably get going before my mom starts to worry." Syaoran said. "It was nice speaking with you Mr.Kinomoto."  
  
"Well bye Sakura" he said with a smile.  
  
"Bye Syaoran" She said.  
  
When Syaoran left the room, her father nudged Sakura in the side. "He's a keeper" unknown to Sakura, Syaoran could still hear, and he blushed.  
  
"Dad!" She said with a blush. 


	3. The mall

Animeprincess133: Sorry for the long wait! I decided to rewrite my chapters! Oh yeah, in chapter 2, I made Meiling go with Tomoyo to Sakura's house, she doesn't, typo, sorry bout that...I think I might have fixed it though.  
  
Anyway on with the story!  
Chapter 3  
  
Sakura picked up the phone to call Tomoyo.  
  
Right when she was about to dial the first number the phone rang.  
  
'O...kay' Sakura thought picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She asked into the phone.  
  
"SAKURA?! ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU SAFE? DID SYAORAN FIND YOU? THIS IS SAKURA RIGHT?" The voice said in one breath.  
  
"Tomoyo calm down. Yes I'm safe. Syaoran did find me. And it is sakura" Sakura said as quickly as Tomoyo.  
  
"I thought something happened when you didn't go back to school." She said.  
  
"No...Syaoran walked me home and we chatted for a while." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh he did, did he?" Tomoyo said mischievously.  
  
"Tomoyo are you okay?" Sakura asked hearing the mischievous tone in her voice.  
  
The doorbell rang and the phone line went dead.  
  
'Very creepy' she thought.  
  
"I got it!" Sakura yelled running to the door.  
  
Sakura swung the door open.  
  
"Tomoyo what are you doing here?" She asked. "Wait...Weren't you just at your house like 5 min. ago?" "Uh...no-oo" Tomoyo said scratching the back of her head.  
  
"So what's up Tomoyo? Why did you come here?" Sakura asked curiously gesturing Sakura to the door, "Not that I mind if you are here or not."  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ice cream? And possibly hang at the mall." Tomoyo said walking into the house.  
  
"Um...sure why not? Let me just tell my dad" Sakura said walking up the steps,"Hang on a sec"  
  
Sakura came back a few minutes later, "Okay let's go!"  
  
At the mall  
  
"Sakura! Tomoyo! Over here!" a voice called from a deserted table in the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Uh...Meiling?" Sakura said confused.  
  
"Hey Sakura I wanted to apologize for the outburst in class the other day" Meiling said sincerely.  
  
"It's okay really, I don't mind, you were just worried about your cousin, it's understandable" Sakura replied with a smile.  
  
"Meiling what are you doing here alone anyway?" Tomoyo asked looking around.  
  
"I'm actually waiting for Eriol and Syaoran; they should be here anytime now..." Meiling replied looking around for any sign of her cousins.  
  
"Oh I se-"  
  
"Meiling! Help me!" Syaoran yelled running away from crazed fans.  
  
"I told you, you should have dressed as a hobo" Eriol said laughing.  
  
"I'm not dressing as a hobo!" Syaoran yelled at his irritating cousin.  
  
"But you wouldn't be chased by these stalkers if you did!" Eriol said looking around to see that they made it past the crazed stalkers, and to the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Hey Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum! Stop bringing attention to your self!" Meiling yelled watching as 2 slutty looking girls-one with long blonde hair and blue eyes, the other with wavy dark brown hair and Dark brown eyes slunk there way over to Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"Hi Syaoran," The blonde haired, blue eyed girl purred into Syaoran's ear, causing him to wince, "I'm Jennifer, but you can call me whatever you like"  
  
"Um how about you leave?"  
  
"Oh I'm hurt," She said with a smile, "But I know your just playing."  
  
"Hey you're kinda cute," the wavy Dark brown haired, dark brown eyed girl said playing with Eriol's hair, "I'm Jessica"  
  
"Ahem..." Meiling said to the sluts her blood boiling, while they ignored her flirting with the two boys, "AHEM!"  
  
"Leave them alone you sluts!" Sakura yelled at the girls, causing them to look at her in disgust.  
  
"And who do you think you are?" Jennifer asked looking at her.  
  
"We happened to be an innocent bystander who doesn't want some stupid sluts who don't have a fashion sense at all to try and flirt with some friends of mine" Sakura stated laughing at there shocked reactions to she made fun of their fashion sense.  
  
The two girls exchanged glances and pulled out what seemed to be there numbers, "Here, this is my number call me later."  
  
Walking out of the store Tomoyo pulled her foot out in front of Jessica, causing her to lunge forward and hit a teenager holding a tray of food, which attached itself to her halter top.  
  
With a screech from Jessica the two sluts found there way out the door.  
  
"Thank you" the two boys breathed in a sigh of relief.  
  
"No problem, I hate people like them" Sakura said happily.  
  
"So what brings you guys to the mall?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Well Meiling wanted us to go to a movie offer she has just gotten herself into, so she went to go get a new outfit." Eriol said.  
  
"You're an actress Meiling?" Sakura asked in an awed voice.  
  
"Yeah, it explains her bitchy attitude" Syaoran exclaimed jokingly.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Meiling said her fist clenched and pointed towards Syaoran.  
  
"Just kiddin Meiling god" Syaoran said dodging a blow aimed for his head.  
  
"Yes I'm an actress, I'm new too it too," Meiling said, "Hey do you want to come with me too?"  
  
"Um...Yeah sure" Tomoyo said smiling, "We would love to go...under one exception"  
  
"Um...okay?" Meiling said in a shaky voice, "What's your exception?"  
  
"I get to make your outfit!" Tomoyo said stars in her eyes.  
  
"Sure I guess..." Meiling said, "But you don't even no my size or-"  
  
In an instant Tomoyo was taking Meiling's measurements and was in the nearest clothing store buying the materials needed to make Meiling's outfit.  
  
"Well Tomoyo will never change..." Sakura said sitting down on an outside bench with Eriol, and Syaoran on her two sides.  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked looking at her with a smile.  
  
...A rare smile that he never uses...which Eriol happened to catch.  
  
"Well you see, when I met Tomoyo we were both about 10, she would literally use me as a mannequin, to make all her clothes, and when she finished them she would make me walk down an aisle and she would video tape it," Sakura said her eyes twinkling as she remembered those old memories.  
  
"You two must be close then huh?" Eriol said as he watched Syaoran just watch her, contentment shown clearly on Syaoran's face.  
  
"Yeah we really are, just like sisters!" Sakura said with a giggle, as she looked back and forth between the two boys. Making Eriol remember what Tomoyo once told him 'yeah she's like a sister to me'  
  
"We are back you guys....hey where did Meiling go?" Tomoyo asked looking around.  
  
"She's hiding over there Tomoyo behind the rack of clothes," Eriol pointed out.  
  
"Don't you like it, Meiling?" Tomoyo asked her lip quivering, making Eriol blush at the simple action.  
  
"It's not that I don't like it Tomoyo, but isn't it a little revealing?" Meiling said slowly walking out from her standings. Meiling was wearing a dark red shirt that had flames up the side and showed her stomach, and a short black skirt, she had make-up on, which accented her beautiful ruby red eyes, and black hair she let down for the time being.  
  
"HOLY!" Eriol and Syaoran yelled standing up.  
  
"Wow Meiling you look pretty," Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"I know doesn't she? I matched it with her part" Tomoyo said happily, "all ready to go Meiling?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Meiling said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Don't be nervous Meiling you'll do perfect!" Sakura said with a smile, which would cheer anyone up, if they saw it.  
  
"Thank you Sakura, I appreciate it," Meiling said as they walked out of the entrance.  
  
"So who exactly are you playing Meiling?" Syaoran asked his cousin with a straight face.  
  
"You make it seem like I'll have the part all ready," Meiling said a smile planted on hr face.  
  
"Cause you will make it Meiling," the other four said in unison, making them all laugh.  
  
"Thanks for the support you guys," Meiling said happily, "If I get the part I will be the lead, where I'm a girl who doesn't fit in well with high school, and that's all I'm telling you about my role."  
  
"That should be fun" Sakura said happily, the others nodded there head in agreement.  
  
"So are we going to follow you Meiling?" Syaoran said holding up his own set of keys.  
  
"Um, Yea I guess so," Meiling said walking to her car, and letting Sakura and Tomoyo inside.  
  
When they finally got to the designated place, Meiling had to break away from the group to go into the auditioning room.  
  
About an hour of waiting, Meiling walked out with a huge smile.  
  
"Did you get the role?!" They questioned her with huge eyes.  
  
"Yeah I did you guys! Thanks for believing in me!" Meiling said and hugged each one.  
  
"Good job Meiling!" Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time, causing them to blush.  
  
"Well, I have to stay after, Tomoyo can you stay after with me?" Meiling asked, still giddy about her acceptance into the movie.  
  
"I'll stay too, if you want," Eriol said with a smile, and Meiling nodded an Okay.  
  
"Yeah of course I'll stay, is that alright Saku?" Tomoyo asked her friend.  
  
"Yeah, sure, plus I have to go home anyway, but how will I get home?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'll take you home Sakura, I have homework to do anyway," Syaoran offered, looking at her with yet another smile.  
  
"Sure, if it isn't a problem for you," she said smiling with a sweet smile.  
  
"Not at all, but we should go now before you get in trouble," Syaoran said waving bye to his friends.  
  
"Bye Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo, see you later," Sakura said walking out the door.  
  
Once Syaoran and Sakura, were out of earshot, they began a conversation.  
  
"What did you have to tell me, Tomoyo?" Meiling asked Tomoyo said looking at Eriol as if he wasn't supposed to know what she was asking. "He knows too, Meiling, we want your help." Tomoyo said with a straight tone.  
  
"We need your help to get Sakura and Syaoran together, it's obvious they like each other," Eriol said explaining the plan.  
  
"And Sakura is too dense to see she might like him and she was to hurt in the past to realize he might like her," Tomoyo said and explained why she said what she said for the play.  
  
"I see what you're saying I'll be glad to help too." Meiling said, "It's the least I can do since I exploded on her.  
  
"This might be easier then we thought though ..." Eriol said eyes shown he was in thought.  
  
"Why? How?" Meiling and Tomoyo asked him.  
  
"Syaoran smiled at Sakura as if she was very close to him," Eriol said with a smile of his own.  
  
"I see what you're saying, so he might already be convincing her she likes him?" Tomoyo asked smiling back at him.  
  
"Exactly," Meiling finished, "Well let's go we'll talk this more later"  
  
in the car  
  
"Well goodnight Sakura," Syaoran said as she was about to get out of the car.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Syaoran, goodnight!" Sakura said beaming, getting out of the car and walking up her driveway a little.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Syaoran's voice yelled from the car, and Sakura whipped around to see what he wanted.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow," He said with a smile and sped down the street.  
  
"Okay..." She said to the blowing air.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, ill try and update sooner!  
  
animeprincess133 


	4. stuck in a detention room with you

Animeprincess133: hello all! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day  
  
Sakura sat on her bed staring at the ceiling, quite bored.  
  
"I'm bored," she said aloud, and as if to cure her bored state the phone rang  
  
"Hello, this is Sakura speaking," She said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Hi Sakura, its Syaoran, can you talk?" a deep voice said.  
  
Sakura cheered up by the voice, and nodded her head, laughing because she knew he couldn't see her.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" He asked cutely, and thoroughly confused making her giggle some more.  
  
"Oh I didn't mean too, sorry, yes I can talk," Sakura replied with a smile.  
  
"It's okay," Syaoran replied.  
  
"So...what's up?" Sakura asked to break the silence they were sharing.  
  
"Nothing string at my ceiling," Syaoran replied with a laugh.  
  
"Oh me too," Sakura said laughing.  
  
"Hey monster I need to use the phone," A new voice blared into the phone scaring the two.  
  
"Touya no, you don't! You just don't want me on the phone with Syaoran!" Sakura yelled out through the phone.  
  
"So you're on the phone with Syaoran? I thought it was a girl friend," Touya said emphasizing the name 'Syaoran'.  
  
"No you can't do that, use dad's line!" Sakura yelled out again, making the whole street hear.  
  
"Loud much, Sakura?" Touya yelled calmly but loud.  
  
"Hey Sakura?" Syaoran's voice came through the receiver.  
  
"Yeah?" Sakura answered him softly.  
  
"Let's let your brother use the phone, I'll call you later," he said coolly.  
  
"Okay...bye Syaoran," Sakura said then staying on long enough to hear the dial tone, and also hanging up.  
  
Sighing Sakura stared at the ceiling, but her mind flashed to beautiful amber eyes, that belonged to a certain someone, unknown to her someone also was thinking about her.  
  
'Syaoran? Why am I thinking about him? I don't like him, and like hell he likes me, we are just friends' she thought pushing the thoughts away.  
  
School Monday sorry for the skip.  
  
"Good morning class" the teacher said.  
  
"Good morning" the class chimed in unison.  
  
"I wonder where Sakura and Syaoran are" Tomoyo asked to Meiling.  
  
Meiling just smirked.  
  
"Meiling do you have something planned?" Eriol asked.  
  
Meiling's smirk just grew larger.  
  
Outside Syaoran POV  
  
"I can't believe Meiling made me walk all the way to school because 'it would make to big of a disturbance to have you come to school in your limo'" I said in the most convincing Meiling voice.  
  
I was about 10 minutes from the school, when I heard the very loud ringing noise.  
  
"OMG! I'm late for school!" I said at the same time someone else did. 'who was that?'  
  
Sakura POV  
  
"OMG! I'm late for school!" I yelled.  
  
I threw open the gate to my house, and dashed off to the school.  
  
I was either running to fast or I was to busy concentrating on getting to school because I ran into someone's chest.  
  
I fell backwards with my arms in flailed in front of me.  
  
'I'm gonna fall!'  
  
Syaoran POV  
  
Someone ran onto me.  
  
On instinct I grabbed the person's hand, and pulled the person to there feet with ease.  
  
Sakura POV  
  
I was pulled to my feet.  
  
I looked up to, to thank the person.  
  
"SAKURA!?"  
  
"SYAORAN!?" I yelled.  
  
3rd person P.O.V.   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked me.  
  
"I should ask the same" Sakura said.  
  
"Should, but didn't." He stated.  
  
"Dang it." She said defeated.  
  
"Aren't we late for school?" he question.  
  
"Oh yeah! School! Let's go!" Sakura said grabbing his hand and dashing off again.  
  
We ran into to the class room. Sakura's hand was still clasped with Syaoran's.  
  
"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Li how good of you to join us today" The teacher said jokingly, looking at their entangled hands.  
  
Both of their eyes grew wide at 'Mr. and Mrs. Li'  
  
Sakura released his hand, and blushed furiously and looked at Syaoran who was blushing many different shades of red.  
  
The whole class with the exclusion of Jennifer where snickering things like..."Ah they are so cute together." And "OOOoooooOOOOOoooo Sakura Li just fits her perfectly"  
  
"Sakura as much as I like you as my student I cannot allow you to be late you will have to go to detention" he said.  
  
She nodded my head in agreement.  
  
"Syaoran even though you are new I'm pretty sure your old school had the same policy about being tardy" the teacher said.  
  
"Actually at my old school they kicked us out for being tardy" Syaoran said still slightly pink.  
  
Jennifer & her sub-conscious POV   
  
"How dare that bitch touch my man!!!!! I WILL GET HER!!!" "Your man?" "YES MY MAN!!!!!!! Syaoran IS MINE!" "Hrmmm.....I thought you said Eriol was yours" "He is too!" "What about Yamasaki?" "Him too!" sweat-drop "What?" "You're an idiot" "I thought you were on my side" "Yes.....I am cough no cough  
  
(sorry you guys but I had to do it...lol)  
  
End of day  
  
Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol walked out of there last period class.  
  
Meiling had a very happy smile on her face.  
  
"Are you happy they got detention?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes" she said bluntly.  
  
"What? Why?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"That was all part of my plan" she said reading there confused faces." My plan was to...."  
  
an explanation later  
  
"OOOoooooOOOOOoooo good idea why didn't think of that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well let's go then!" Meiling stated.  
  
detention  
  
"You two be good I have to go." The teacher said quickly leaving. "You two may leave at 3:00"  
  
long awkward silence  
  
"O.....kay that's weird he never leaves." Sakura said to herself.  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
"He never leaves this classroom when kids are in detention." She said a little louder.  
  
"What do you think happened?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh I dunno?" She said. "I wonder where he went it's almost 3:00"  
  
Sakura looked at the clock it read 2:50.  
  
They were in a room and all the desks were gathered at the back side of the room, leaving a large open space around Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
10 min later  
  
"Let's go Sakura its 3:00" Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay." She said simply.  
  
"What the?" Syaoran said pulling on the door.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked  
  
"The door. It won't open." Syaoran said.  
  
"Whadda ya mean the door wont open?" She asked confused.  
  
"I. mean. The. Door. Wont. Open." He said slower.  
  
"oh hell no" Sakura said lightly pushing him out of the way and grabbing the doorknob only to realize the door didn't open.  
  
outside the window  
  
"Did you lock the door?" Tomoyo asked the teacher.  
  
"Yeah I did" the teacher replied.  
  
"Good" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Why are we locking them up now?" Eriol asked Meiling.  
  
"To see how well they act together." She answered simply.  
  
"I need my camcorder" Tomoyo said with starry eyes.  
  
in the classroom  
  
"How do we get out?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um maybe I can call someone with my cell?" he said.  
  
He dialed a number....  
  
"We are sorry your number did not go through please hang up and try again"  
  
The line went dead.  
  
"It's no use" Syaoran said throwing his cell phone against the wall.  
  
outside  
  
"To bad Syaoran, my class is the one class you can't use a phone." The teacher said slightly shaking his head in amusement.  
  
"Turn the temperature down now" Meiling said with a slight mischievous voice.  
  
"How low?" the teacher asked with a glint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"How low do you think" Eriol said, his azure eyes gleaming.  
  
"As low as it will go" Tomoyo said, clapping hands with Eriol.  
  
The teacher reached for the fuse box near the window and turned the temperature down low.  
  
"Well I'm going home now" the teacher said.  
  
"m'kay" they said.  
  
"Let them out some time" the teacher said walking away.  
  
"We will" they said.  
  
inside classroom  
  
"Damn its cold in here" Syaoran thought looking over to a shivering Sakura. "Are okay Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just a little cold." She said giving him a forced smile "I knew I shouldn't have worn this outfit" Sakura said looking at her white skirt that went just above her knees. And a light blue blouse that was to thin to keep yourself warm.  
  
She turned to look at where Syaoran was but saw he wasn't there.  
  
'He was just there a sec-' Sakura was knocked out of her train of thought when she felt a warm jacket fall to her shoulders.  
  
Sakura turned to see a now smiling Syaoran, who was slightly shivering.  
  
"You didn't have to do that" Sakura said looking at him.  
  
"I wanted to" he said.  
  
"Well now you are cold" Sakura said a little drowsy.  
  
"Are you tired?" he asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact yes; it was a long day." She said drifting off into a light sleep.  
  
Syaoran sat there admiring her peaceful face.  
  
Syaoran leaned closer to her face breathing lightly making strands of her bangs move to the side.  
  
He gently and slowly trailed his fingers across her face.  
  
"Syaoran" She mumbled in her sleep.  
  
He pulled back his hand quickly thinking she was awake, blushing many shades of red.  
  
Sakura started to stir waking up. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura asked  
  
"Oh so your up" Syaoran said looking at her with a smile.  
  
"How long was I out?" she asked curiously  
  
"A half an hour, or so" he said.  
  
"Oh." Was the only response she could think of.  
  
outside the window  
  
"Should we unlock the door yet?" Meiling said.  
  
"Yeah I think they were trapped long enough" Tomoyo said.  
  
Back in the classroom  
  
"My family is probably having kittens right now wondering where I am" Sakura said jokingly trying to break the ice.  
  
"So is mine" Syaoran said chuckling.  
  
There was a noise at the door  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Sakura said startled and clutched the first thing she could which so happened to be Syaoran.  
  
The door opened to reveal Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol.  
  
"Whatcha doing you guys?" Tomoyo asked smirking.  
  
"Sakura, why are you wearing Syaoran's jacket?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Syaoran you lucky dog, and in the classroom!" Eriol said with a perverted glint in his eyes.  
  
"WHAT!?" Syaoran and Sakura yelled at the same time.  
  
"Just kiddin Syaoran gosh" Eriol said.  
  
By now Sakura was as red as a cherry.  
  
"Why where you guys in the classroom, school let out hours ago?" Tomoyo asked, watching the two still seeing hints of pink on their cheeks.  
  
"We got locked in here" Sakura said.  
  
"Really? That's not good." Meiling stated, laughing on the inside.  
  
"All I want to do is go home" Syaoran said exhausted.  
  
"Okay we all should" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well I'll see ya later Sakura, Syaoran I'm going to Tomoyo's house" Meiling said waving as she left.  
  
"Yeah so am I" Eriol said thinking up an excuse to let those to be alone.  
  
"Bye!" Sakura called out to there turned bodies.  
  
Syaoran turned to walk away.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura called out.  
  
"Yes Sakura?" he asked her turning around and smiling a cute smile.  
  
"Thank you for lending me your jacket" she said sending him a sweet smile, and handing it back.  
  
He blushed from the smile, and continued walking leaving Sakura dumb- founded. "Hang on to it, it looks good on you" he said with his back to her, unbeknownst to her, he was blushing furiously.  
  
"Bye Syaoran!" Sakura yelled to his retreating back.

Well that's the end of yet another chapter, Ya I'm on a roll!  
  
Cya next time!  
  
minimoo133 


	5. Annocing more about the play and Dinner ...

Here is chapter 5. You know what I just figured out...I forgot to mention there ages, Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo are 17 (but seniors) and Syaoran, and Eriol are 18. I also figured out that I haven't added any other classes, well they do have them, but I'm not writin about them, at least not yet. Lol  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend Nikki!  
  
Hope you all like it! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I'm late!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, throwing on a pair of clothes, and getting ready to go in less then 5 minutes.  
  
Making her way downstairs she quickly pecked her father on the cheek and made for the door way.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Sakura's father called to Sakura, when she was about to slam the door shut.  
  
"No dad, I have no time, I woke up late," and with that said Sakura walked outside to the warm sun.  
  
Sakura, made her way down the street, locking at her wristwatch she found that she had enough time to make it by a minute, if she walked fast.  
  
Picking up her pace, she thought she felt someone behind her, and turned around to see a familiar dark green jaguar pulling up to the side of her, with an even familiar driver.  
  
"Hey Sakura," Syaoran said from the driver side.  
  
"Hi Syaoran," Sakura replied with a smile.  
  
"Need a ride?" Syaoran offered sweetly.  
  
"Um, sure, I guess," Sakura replied getting into the passengers side, "So when did you get this ride Syaoran, cause you had it at the mall"  
  
"I've had this for a week, but it was at the shop yesterday, that's why I was late, also because Meiling wouldn't let me take my limo" Syaoran said rolling him eyes at Meiling's reasoning's.  
  
"You have a Limo?! Wow!" Sakura exclaimed happily.  
  
'I see what she meant now...' Syaoran thought with a smile.  
  
"Well we're here," Syaoran told Sakura.  
  
"Wow thank you Syaoran you saved my butt from being late again." Sakura said with a sweet smile, which he blushed at.  
  
As Sakura and Syaoran climbed out of the car they saw many girls waiting for him, and they were glaring at Sakura.  
  
"Hi Syaoran," the girls who were waiting on him said giggling.  
  
Syaoran smiled to acknowledge their presence, and continued to walk with Sakura to their three waiting friends.  
  
"Hey Sakura, hey Syaoran" Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo greeted with smiles on there faces.  
  
"Hey you guys, what's up?" Sakura and Syaoran replied to them.  
  
"We are going through roles in the play today," Tomoyo replied giddily.  
  
"Yeah, we have auditions too, so pick your characters wisely," Eriol said eyeing Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"There's going to be a play?" Sakura asked confused  
  
"Oh yeah you ran out, yes were going to have a play," Tomoyo stated happily, nearly jumping up and down.  
  
"Are you going to try out for the lead role, Meiling?" Sakura asked Meiling who put on a fake thinking look.  
  
"You Know I really don't think I will, and plus I have my own lines to worry about, I think I'll help out back...but hey you should try out Sakura I'm sure you'll make it," Meiling said with a smile fixing her black hair into her two buns.  
  
"I dunno, I don't think I'll do well," Sakura applied modestly pink evident on her face.  
  
"Nonsense, of course you'll do well!" Eriol said with a contagious smile.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked a smile creeping to her face  
  
"Of course!" They all said walking into the classroom, when the first bell rang.  
  
"Okay class as we all know there is going to be a play, so I am going to hand out auditioning scripts to everyone, and all you have to do is read a certain line, and I'll pick from there, and if I need too I'll change others to a different role to suit them more." The teacher said handing out scripts to the front of the room, "Also I am making new seating arrangement to where you are in the play."  
  
The class erupted into a bunch of 'cools' and 'whoa looks intresting'  
  
"With that said, I would like to thank, Tomoyo for coming up with the idea, and Naoko for helping to write it up.  
  
As the class began cheering for the two, the teacher asked if anyone wanted to be in the back helping with props, making about 8 kids raise there hands including Meiling and Tomoyo.  
  
About a half an hour of learning the script, the teacher began the auditions.  
  
"Well class times up for today, I'll have roles ready tomorrow, so good luck too you all" the teacher said and dismissed his class.  
  
When the school day was over, the group of five went to the front gate, to wave each other off.  
  
"Well you guys I have to go home and start preparing for costume designs," Tomoyo said waving bye to the other four and walked to the senior parking lot to head for her car.  
  
"Yeah, I have to go too, cause I was assigned to make background props and other set designs," Meiling said walking away with a quick wave.  
  
"Well what about you two, you guys busy?" Sakura asked bummed that her friends had to leave her, stuck with the guys, not that she minded she enjoyed there company a lot even.  
  
"Not that I know of," Syaoran said smiling with a light smile.  
  
"Sure, Sakura we'll have dinner with you," He said as Syaoran and Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Sakura asked Eriol with a shocked expression.  
  
"I dunno, uh....instinct," Eriol lied...and sadly they both believed him..."Well lets go if we are going."  
  
With that said Eriol turned and headed for Syaoran's car.  
  
"Um...Okay. I'll see you there," Sakura said breaking away from the boys going towards the direction of her home.  
  
A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist making her turn around to meet Syaoran's smiling face.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Syaoran asked letting go of her wrist.  
  
"I was just going h-"Sakura mumbled blushing as he cut her off.  
  
"The car is this way; there is no way in hell I'm going to let you walk home, if we are going to the same place," Syaoran said to her now redder face.  
  
"But I don't want to be a burden, its fine, I don't mind walking really," Sakura said shaking her head no.  
  
"No, it isn't fine Sakura, you aren't a burden, I'll be happy to give you a ride, honest now lets go," He said smiling a smile that made Sakura melt into her shoes, while Syaoran grabbed her hand and walked her over to the car.  
  
As they rounded Sakura's street, they were in a nice mellow silence.  
  
Getting out of the car, she walked up to her front door and walked in yelling, "Dad, Touya I'm home!"  
  
'Touya, he's home?' Syaoran winced as her brother's name was spoken.  
  
"Hello Sakura, are your friends over for dinner?" Her father asked walking up to the three.  
  
"Yeah, they are here for dinner tonight that okay?" Sakura asked her father with puppy dog eyes and a pouting bottom front lip.  
  
With a sigh her father agreed letting them in. "Hello again Syaoran, nice to see you, but I don't think we have met before," Sakura's dad indicated Eriol, and Syaoran acknowledged her father with a nod and little bow.  
  
"No, we haven't, I'm Eriol Hiirigaziwa, and Syaoran's cousin," Eriol introduced with a small bow.  
  
"Good job Sakura, you're friends are so well mannered," Her father complemented, "I'll go set the table, you can chat for a bit" and then he walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"So..." Sakura tried lamely to start up a conversation, and as if too make the awkward silence worse, her brother came into the living room where they resided.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Touya asked pointing to Syaoran as if he was a two headed alien, "And who the heck is that?"  
  
"He is staying for dinner, and that's my friend Eriol, now buzz off," Sakura said with a demanding voice.  
  
"Uh no," Touya replied stubbornly, "I wanna watch T.V." And he sat next to Sakura and grabbed the remote from the coffee table next to them, and flipped the T.V. to Jerry Springer which portrayed two fighting siblings.  
  
"I don't want the T.V. on Touya! Turn it off," Sakura growled at him, making him laugh at her.  
  
"I don't need to listen to you, I want it on," Touya replied with just the same amount of force.  
  
Throwing her hands up in defeat, she sighed and called to her dad, "Dad is dinner done?"  
  
"Yeah, it is, can you call everyone into the dining room for me hun?" Her dad asked from behind the wall dividing the kitchen from the living room.  
  
"Come on you guys, dinners ready," Sakura said to the three guys in the living room, and walking into the dining room and took a seat across from where her brother normally sits.  
  
Not even a minute later Eriol and Syaoran came in, Eriol sitting diagonally from Sakura, and Syaoran sitting next to Sakura. And finally Touya cam into the room and sat in his normal spot.  
  
When her dad came in carrying the meal, the wonderful smell filled the room of rice, and chicken.  
  
"Wow this looks wonderful," The teenagers present at the table chimed graciously, and thanking Sakura's father.  
  
When most of the food was done, they fell into an awkward silence, each just staring at one another, until thankfully Eriol broke the silence.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kinomoto, I am related to Syaoran," Eriol said breaking the long silence.  
  
'What kinda of thing to say was that?' Sakura, Syaoran, and Touya thought at the same exact time.  
  
"Did you just read my mind?" Sakura's father asked with a chuckle.  
  
"I do that sometimes," Eriol said sheepishly, and Eriol and Sakura's father engaged in a conversation of telepathy.  
  
In the meantime, Syaoran, Touya and Sakura still sat in a silence.  
  
"I'm gonna go watch the rest of Jerry Springer," Touya stated, walking out of the room, glaring at Syaoran on the way out.  
  
"I'm sorry about my brother...again, he acts like that sometimes," Sakura apologized, and glared at the seat which Touya once sat.  
  
"Its okay, Meiling always does that all the time, heh" Syaoran said with a laugh, and they slid into a silence once again, but this time a little more peaceful.  
  
"Well I'm going to go outside for a bit, feel free to watch T.V. if you like." Sakura said and when he nodded an okay she excused herself and walked out to the front porch.  
  
Syaoran stood from the table, and walked aimlessly through the interior of the bottom floor, trying to stay clear of the living room.  
  
What he ended up finding was a family room filled with pictures on the wall.  
  
Curiosity got the best of him and he walked up to the wall lined with pictures. They were of Sakura and Touya, growing up.  
  
Examining each of the pictures, he got to more recent day pictures, and saw pictures of Sakura with Tomoyo at the beach, and blushed at their attire, or lack of attire.  
  
'Okay, Syaoran refrain from looking at Sakura!' His mind scolded him and he continued on, looking down the row of pictures, until he found a photo of what looked like Sakura's mother.  
  
'Wow she's Beautiful...like Sakura' Syaoran couldn't help but think as he stared at the picture.  
  
"It's my mother," A soft sweet voice said from behind him, and Syaoran turned to meet the saddened face, but nevertheless smiling face of Sakura.  
  
"What happened to her?" Syaoran couldn't help but say, and almost regretted letting the words slip out of his mouth.  
  
"She passed away long ago, but don't worry, I'm over it, what's done is done, and I know she is happy," Sakura said a smile still evident on her face.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Come on Syaoran, we should be heading home, its getting late your mom will flip," Eriol called from the kitchen.  
  
"Okay!" Syaoran called back and looked Sakura in the eyes, "Thanks for inviting us over Sakura," and he gave her a chaste but sweet kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the room.  
  
Heat flushed towards Sakura's cheek as she placed a hand on the side which Syaoran had kissed. She knew it was just a token of thanks, but she couldn't help but think a little more of it.

Well there you have it! See you next time! 


	6. Welcome Newcomer!

For any of you who are confused as to why this story seems to be going fast, I have some answers: If you think the coupling is coming to fast, please don't worry about it, Sakura doesn't like him like that yet, she thinks of him as a friend and only a friend…for now, Syaoran on the other hand likes her (it all has to do with the stories plot), and as for that kiss, come on you guys it was just a thank-you kiss, a chaste kiss, Chaste means pure, and simple, innocent, in other words nothing lol. And as for the story (in general) is going to fast, I'm sorry for that, but I can assure you it will all work out in the end and I'll try to slow down.

You guys may hate me for wut im doing to this story, but I kinda lost my plot and this was what I thought of. Here's the first of a few twists.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed my story You give me inspiration, and the littlest review will make my day:Gives cookies:

Chapter 6

Sakura sat in her room, brushing though her honey colored hair. She slowly put down her brush, and brushed across a golden locket she had for a long while. She couldn't look at it but her eyes drifted to it's engraving. A simple question. 'We still best friends?'. She knew what was inside, no doubt in her mind, but could she answer it herself? What he didn't know about how she felt...She gingerly picked it up and hug it up on a hook near her mirror; a constant reminder.

She was She was frustrated, She had school today, and she didn't feel like going. She thought 'Maybe I could ditch?' She sweat dropped lightly, 'and get scolded by everyone.' Speaking of school

She remembered her class would find out the roles for the play today, and her thoughts brightened a bit. 'Maybe I'll get the role I wanted?'

She got dressed and ready for the day, and ran down her stairs, almost tripping on a sock- which she proclaimed was the largest sock she ever saw and tried to kill her. She regained her balance and ran out her front door. She was in a rush, for she lost track of time, and would be late for school.

Sakura walked with a quick pace, the hair she was spending the time she had, got put once again into a disarray. She arrived at the school, and ran into her class room as the bell rang. All eyes were on her, as she slowly sat at her desk. 'Er...look away...please...' She sighed lightly and greeted her friends.

"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo and Meiling said happily. As Eriol and Syaoran gave her a nod. A silence arose in the class, as small murmurs of the play came about.

Minutes passed before the teacher made his way into the room. "Sorry for the wait class, I had to enroll a new student"

Wonder passed over the class, to whom the new student would be. Sakura sighed softly 'how quickly peoples thoughts change, what about the play?' Sakura got bored, sure she wanted to know who the new student would be, but she'd find out soon enough.

She began twirling her pencil, as her friends carried out a conversation behind her.

"Class meet, Joshua Cassidy" The teacher greeted to a tall boy, with black messy hair and light blue eyes.

Sakura's head snapped forward to the name. Her eyes widened lightly, as the guy's face held a pearly smile. Her stomach flip-flopped as her voice caught in her throat, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Call me Josh please," He said off hand with a accent, and the teacher nodded lightly.

"Sit in front of Sakura for now, Sakura please raise your hand so he knows where to sit."

Sakura looked on dazed, she couldn't move she was stunned to her spot, memories flooded her mind. Her eyes nearly watered.

"I know who she is already" He replied with a light chuckle to his voice, and walked up to her, and greeted with a smile.

"Hello Sakura, long time eh?" The newcomer said lowering his voice slightly, as he took a seat in front of her.

"...Josh...You idiot!" Sakura yelled out with a hint of sadness, happiness, anger, and relief, as she punched him in the arm.

"Hey! Hey! That is no way to treat your old friend! Come on! Im sorry!" Josh yelled playfully, blocking her punches.

"You never even kept in touch!" Sakura yelled in a rage continuing to punch at him.

"No! I called that one time! You never answered! So I figured you never wanted to talk to me!" He said lowering his voice lightly, catching her fists.

"That,...was you?" Sakura whispered out softly, dropping her hands lightly.

"Yeah, it was" His eyes averted to the man sitting behind her, tension filling the air.

"Miss Sakura, and Mr. Josh, Please continue your conversation after class." The teachers voice tore their argument. Josh turned in his seat before whispering, "We'll catch up a little later"

"Now then, I have good news, and bad news...what do you want to hear first?"

The class roared for the good news. Because they figured it was for the play.

"Okay the good news is, I have the girls roles, for our play, they'll be posted on the board after class...Bad news...I don't have the guy parts...I apologize in advance." The teacher replied shortly, hearing female cheers and passive guys groans.

Sakura sat with an odd feeling, Sure she felt happy, but something more. She anticipated the end of school, She wanted to catch up with Josh, and she wanted to know what role she would get in the play. The time was killing her.

A few hours went by and she sat there hearing a lecture about plays, which she happened to already know. She tapped her pencil, against the wooden desk, eventually coming up with a steady beat. She got bored of that soon after and laid her head on the desk.

"And the Dramatic pause gives...blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda" The teacher continued his rant on plays.

Sakura felt a piece of paper stick to her arm. She looked at it; it was a yellow post-it note... She looked confused and read it. (A/N: ': post it conversation:') :Hey Kura, This class always this borin'-Josh:

Sakura laughed inwardly, and wrote back to him :Eh, kinda, So what brings you back here Josh:

She stuck it to his tan arm, and watched him grab it. A few minutes went by and a new post-it came. :Why to see you of course:) Why? You want me gone? Cuz I'll leave: Sakura knew his answer would be sarcasm of some kind. And replied:No! Stay, Cuz I said so:

And so there post-it conversation continued to keep them from going insane...

* * *

The end of class signaled as the teacher taped the roles to the board. Girls mad dashed to the front, there hopes answered or lost.

Sakura decided to wait until the class cleared out more, before she finally went to the front of the paper.

"She'll get it, she has to have! I feel it!" Tomoyo said in anticipation.

"Of course she will..." Syaoran said sighing, leaning against a desk. His mind was messed up, he kept thinking he lost something, but what did he lose?

Meiling looked back at Josh, he was just sitting there, watching Sakura. Her mind wandered as well, 'Were they something more then just friends?...poor Syaoran...'

Sakura walked back with teary eyes. And everyone's face dropped... "You guys...I didn't get it..."

Everyone walked to her, "Sakura im so sorry!" On the other hand, Josh slowly walked to her as she looked up at him with teary eyes. He took him thumb and wiped away her tears, as she looked at him, her eyes telling a private joke. He flicked her in the nose, "Don't be mean Kura, It's not nice to lie to your friends." Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo's eyes widened. Didn't he even care?

Sakura smiled softly, "Awhhh, but I wanted to..." She looked at her friends, "No I really got the part, just felt like messing with you, But Josh here had to ruin it!"

"Sakura! That wasn't fair, I thought you actually didn't get it!" Tomoyo yelled out. "Im sorry Tomoyo, but I just had too"

They all broke into cheers for the latest news on her part. And walked out of the classroom.

* * *

The day was over, and they were saying their goodbyes. "Well it was very nice meeting you Josh," Tomoyo said heading off to her home. Meiling said her good byes and left, As did Eriol and Syaoran.

"So, You leaving too?" Sakura asked Josh who stood next to her at the time. "It wouldn't be right if I just let you walk home by yourself" He told her with a smile.

His smile. Sakura remembered he always smiled, he always did, no matter what, even if he was upset, He'd always cheer her up with that smile. "You don't have to, I can wa-"

"But I want to, so no more excuses, lets go" He said cheerfully, beginning their walk.

Sakura walked in there peaceful silence. 'He looks so different...' "Is it really you Josh?" She said nearly a whisper.

He looked at her "Of course it is silly" He replied with a chuckle. Sakura looked at him with a small smile, "Im sorry, I had to make sure, you don't seem like my dopey little friend."

His jaw dropped, "Me? Look at you, you aren't my dorky best friend Kura any more." He laughed at her face.

She raised her eyebrow, "So what are you implyin'?" He looked away laughing, "Oh nothin'"

"No fair! Tell me" Sakura pouted, and hit him in the arm. "Oh yeah, I know you love touching me." Sakura's eyes flickered playfully, as she slowly rubbed her hand down his arm, and then down his chest, "Oh yes, how did you know?" She asked seductively.

"I knew from the beginning babe," he played along as they saw a group of girls go by, and wrapped his arms around Sakura's slim waist. The girls stopped mid step watching them with wide eyes. Josh and Sakura enclosed the gap between them, their lips completely missing. As they heard the girls gasps, they laughed, "How long you think they'll wait there Kura?" Josh whispered to her, laying his forehead on hers.

Sakura felt mix emotions, they've tricked people like this so many times...but why this time did it feel so right? That they were in each others arms. "I don't know...what should we do?"

He broke away from her, adding, "Kura as much as I would love to show the world how much I love you, We are in the middle of a sidewalk, lets go."

Sakura nodded and laughed, walking with him, "Yes, you're right," And waved to the stunned girls.

They made it to Sakura's house catching up on what happened, how it was were he lived, and more about him. They talked about anything and everything.

They made it up the doorway and Josh stood right beside her. Sakura knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer the door.

The door opened to see her brother and her dad, "Sakura the door wasn't locked what's-"

"Hello," Josh greeted stepping toward them with a small bow. There eyes widened as they realized who it was.

"Josh! What are you doing back? We thought you left" Sakura's dad asked ruefully.

* * *

yes I know its short, but I needed to update and I had major writers block, I know it sucks as a story but o well, im sure we'll live. Lol

Im sorry for not updating, and im sorry for the grammatical/ spelling errors, it's my fault.

I needed to add controversy to this story, and thats what I figured out, so don't hate me!

Please review! And ill luff j00 forever!


End file.
